


The World I Leave Behind

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his end all battle with Germania, Rome is left mortally wounded on the open field they did battle on. In the final moments of his life the once proud empire finds himself in contemplation, scared and utterly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World I Leave Behind

Ominous as it was the wind tore through the countryside pushing at the creaking tree branches. Leaves were fluttered or scattered about whichever way the wind took them. The sun bore down unpleasantly upon Romulus’s skin, and heated up what armor he had been wearing making him feel more drained. 

This was it, wasn’t it?

Golden eyes peered at the colorful and blustering world around him. Every noise from the trees to the birds came and went. Gritting his teeth Rome clutched the hilt of his gladius and tried to pull himself upright. The empire’s skin around his abdomen felt like it was tugging and tearing. Rome could feel the blood start to drip and drain once more and he squeezed his eyes shut. Ever so slowly the proud man tried his hardest to make it onto his feet. His efforts were stopped halfway by earth shattering pain of which he couldn’t even vocalize. The sword dropped from his weakening grip and thumped onto the grass. Romulus staggered and fell forward on the ground, laying haphazardly and groaning. His fingers clutched the cool blades of grass as he turned his head slowly.

_No! I refuse to go out like this!_

Rome believed he could survive this tragic end through sheer willpower alone, but his efforts all proved to be completely in vain. There was still so much he wanted to do though! So many different places he knew were beyond the boundaries of his own lands. The opportunities, the people, the world around him. What of Veneziano, Romano, Herakles, Antonio or Sadik? What would happen to them if he were to die like this? Would they be well cared for or would some ill mannered rival take advantage? Rome knew the future did not bode well for the younger ones especially. 

What of Isis and——

That’s right, he had killed them hadn’t he? Clarity seemed to have reached his mind in these final moments, and thus Romulus realized the full severity of his previous actions. He who had built the humble beginnings of his self-named empire with his own two hands. So proud, so prestigious and filled with glory was marred and tainted by his own people, his own politicians and emperors. Fickle was the hand of fate which made him go mad. And in that madness Rome had stolen away the lives of some of those most precious to him. His actions had driven away the others all except one. His friend who came to him on this day to put an end to ‘all this madness’ as he had phrased it. Germania who had driven a sword through Romulus’s armor piercing the skin. What Rome had first looked at as an act of spite may have just been a blessing in disguise. 

Perhaps Germania was saving him from himself?

Tears welled up in Romulus’s eyes as he felt Mors’s touch come ever closer. What fate would await him on the other side at the end of his story? Of all the good he had done and the undeniably wicked atrocities he had subsequently committed. He would miss this world nevertheless. Miss the people, the food, the sights, the sounds and his beloved children and friends. 

"I’m scared." Rome said to the utter solitude he was in. There was no one there to mourn his passing or comfort him. It was only himself and his sorrows before the final breath was taken. 


End file.
